Hidden Truths
by LadydeTasil
Summary: Oneshot. What if Stephan was not what he seemed but then neither was Damon. What with Elena do when she realises the truth behind the motives of the two brothers. A different perspective on the TV show so far.


**Copyright: **I do not own vampire diaries or claim rights over the characters.

Hidden Truths

He'd watched them since arriving in Mystic Falls. Granted he had played with them a little but there were undertones to everything he did and reasons known only to him. For years he had known that his obsession with Katherine was bordering on pathetically juvenile but he had continued out of habit and boredom as well as to pass the time. And now his habit had brought him to his current predicament. He had fallen again.

She was far from perfect, young and at times selfish but he had fallen for her nevertheless. He had even confronted her at times when her behaviour had been motivated by these flaws but she had borne it all, taken what he had said into consideration and apologised. Something Katherine would never have done.

It had started with little things at first; slight clues that had niggled at her and hinted that all was not as it seemed with Stefan. She had confronted him with her suspicions. He had supposedly told her the truth and tried to convince her that it had happened a long time ago and that he had changed. At other times he would walk in on her and realise that she had found out that he had killed her ancestors only for him to persuade her to listen to his side of the story. He had been an animal then from what John Gilbert had written in his diary and for all she could see in the chinks that were winking at her. The animal was still there. But still there was something else he was keeping from her.

Her suspicions had started the night that she had seen the old photo of Katherine. The revelation that he was a vampire was followed by the arrival of his supposedly psychotic brother, ex-girlfriend, her biological parents, werewolves and originals. Granted the majority of the werewolves were already in Mystic Falls but things had just not been the same since she had met Stefan.

Then there had been the night of the fire that had clued the town in on the fact that there was a lot of goings on in their town that they couldn't or wouldn't understand for the sake of a quiet life. Everyone was anxious to get on with their lives in a state of forced ignorance naiveté either by the lies told to them by the Council or by the glamour forced on them by Damon or Stephan. But for some reason she had not felt the same. She couldn't remember anything specific that might unsettle her, no memory that she could see linked to the feelings she held. It was there in her soul whispering of two forms of deceit; one that threatened her life and the other a promise for the future.

He had lied to her on that night. Not about having fallen for her but by saying that the reason he was giving her up was because Stephan was better than him and so deserved to be with her more. He wished he could have compelled himself to believe it.

The compulsion would not have worked if he had mentioned something that she already knew to be true. He had hoped to ease the uneasiness she had felt grow over the weeks leading up to the fire. His feelings for her were making her edgy and uncomfortable around him. He had also wanted to give himself some peace so that they could all face what was coming. And so he stayed on the sideline waiting and watching for things to progress. He may not be a major part of her life but he could battle each day to convince himself that he was only there as a guardian. Well almost.

She had been keeping her distance from Stephan since they had returned from the cabin. The revelations found in John Gilbert's diary were the last straw. If it wasn't for the fact that Klaus would most definitely be making his way to Mystic Falls, now that Elijah was incapacitated, then she would have severed all ties with him. The whispered promise of dark deceit that came from her soul warned her constantly to be vigilant, especially with those with who she doubted their motives - most especially when she was around Stephan. He was respecting her desire to be left along mainly because he got the impression that she was preparing herself for what was to come. He would call her every few days to touch base and make sure she was alright and as time went on those calls were made less and less.

Her solitude did not bring her any comfort however and she realised that there was something that she needed help with - the magical kind. She hoped that Bonnie would be able to help. So that night they had made plans to meet at Bonnie's home.

After their usual banter and catch up, Bonnie finally asked Elena what was bothering her.

'I don't know for sure what is wrong. I only know that something is wrong,' after a pause she gave Bonnie a sheepish look. 'I know I'm not making much sense but this feeling is getting stronger and the longer I don't know what is causing it the more unsettled I am.'

Bonnie looked at Elena noticing that she had lost weight and was looking pale under her usually tanned skin. She knew without asking that she wasn't sleeping well.

'Alright. Can you set those candles around the room and light them?'

Together they cleared the furniture so that they could make full use of the room available. Taking all the ingredients she needed and placing them around her, she looked at Elena now placed within the protective glyph sketched around her.

'Now I'm going to have to blind fold you for this spell to work.' Bonnie calmly instructed Elena who was slightly taken back. She asked why.

'You said that this feeling has been whispered to you from deep within,' at Elena's nod she continued. 'This spell requires you to look internally. By blinding you to the outside world you will be able to converse directly with yourself, to trace where the feelings developed and to see everything that has happened objectively.'

Noting the nod of consent Bonnie stood behind Elena and tied a folded pashmina scarf around her eyes. After making sure that she couldn't see anything, Bonnie began to gather the energy that surrounded them all and began to cite the spell.

It didn't take long for Elena to appear within a dark room with no walls, windows or doors. Gentle whispers around the room welcomed her then hushed as a scene began in front of her. It was a montage of everything that had happened so far but from a different perspective. It was as if a veil had been lifted and for once she could be objective about everything that had happened. She saw her first meeting with Stephan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and all the things that had happened to them; a sort of behind the scenes of the people she loved.

The scene then changed to a time that she didn't remember. The night of the fire.

Damon was standing in front of her speaking to her in a way that made her catch her breathe. She waiting for every word he said and cried tears of pain, joy and loss as she realised that he had always been there in the background. Keeping an eye out for her, keeping her safe even as early as the night she saw the old photo of Katherine. She saw the kiss he had given to Katherine. He had known all the time that he was not kissing Elena but since Katherine was there and willing to take part in the illusion, he took a selfish moment for once. She saw everything from his perspective and hated herself for not seeing the clues that he had also left for her to find.

The spell also revealed a scene in the cave that made her choke with disgust and fear. She knew know the reason why she has been trying to warn herself. She also knew who she could trust.

The confrontation with Klaus was coming and Damon had noticed that Elena was distancing herself from Stephan more and more. There was no need to have the break up conversation as it was obvious to all that what they had once shared was no longer there. She could barely stay within the same vicinity as him often preferring to leave under some pretence but she was civil to him despite the break up.

He was secretly delighted that she was however spending more time with him. They had developed a strong bond between them. A friendship that he had tried to convince himself he could ever have with her if what he thought what would happen unfolded. He was glad that she was close. It made it easier for him to keep an eye on her and to keep her safe. She was also fun to be around and so his self-appointed task ignited a sense of joy in his chest. A strong foreign feeling, after almost two centuries of nothing, but duty and habit. He warned himself that he needed to stay aware and focused until it was over.

She woke very slowly becoming aware of herself and her surroundings. She was in her room safely tucked in her own bed. She had hardly any energy to move and she realised that now it was over there was no need for her to be anywhere fast. Klaus was dead. The threat had passed and she could feel the urgency that been a part of her for so long dissipate into a feeling of loneliness and vulnerability. Feeling a soft weight settle to her right she looked at the right side of her bed.

'You knew' she said to the stoic Damon

'So did you' he smirked slightly. Turning serious he asked 'How did you find out?'

'Bonnie cast a spell. I saw everything. And you?'

'I followed him'

They were both quite going over everything that had happened and where it had left them all. Realising that they both needed a bit more time Elena headed to the bathroom to shower after selecting what she wanted to wear for the day. When she was ready she entered her room to find a note on the bed.

_Come to the house. I'm cooking your dinner. A bottle of wine is always welcome._

_D x_

_P.s If you don't come I'll kill you_

Grabbing her jacket, a bottle of burgundy and her car keys she drove to the house. She found Damon in the kitchen as he began to serve their dinner.

'You realise that I can't legally drink this wine?'

'Suit yourself,' he shrugged. 'If you're willing to face all manner of beasties and not sample a little bit of wine, that's up to you' When she hesitated he whispered, 'Come on live a little. It won't bite' he winked 'Promise'.

He had a point. One glass wouldn't hurt. With this decided she headed to the cupboard, putted two glasses from the shelf and proceeded to pour two moderately full glasses of wine. Damon set their dinner on the table and hey ate their Italian style fish soup with spaghetti and olive oil. They ate in companionable silence and settled with their respective glasses of wine as they realised they couldn't delay any longer. Damon caught Elena's attention and asked,

'So do you miss him?'

'Would you judge me if I said no?'

'Not at all.' Relieved she confided in him further.

'I knew something wasn't right between us. There were too many hints and signs pointing to the fact that Stephan had never been telling the truth. Reading John Gilberts diary was the final straw. I knew that there had to be more that I wasn't seeing. It's why I asked Bonnie for her help.'

'Since we're being honest, I'm glad I didn't have to be the one to tell you.' She chuckled at this.

'It's not every day you have to tell your friend that your brother has never broken it off with his ex. That he is instead willing to sacrifice anyone and anything to keep her safe from the threat that has been hunting her for over several hundred years'. Looking at him she continued. 'I found the key to a secret I had been hiding too'

Leaving him with that, she picked up their plates and headed to the sink. After rinsing them and placing them in the dish washer she turned to find Damon standing directly behind her. He stood there perfectly still silently asking her to continue. Completely at ease she stepped over to him placing a hand on his chest. Looking straight at him she smiled with the comfort of knowing that she was safe and happy no matter what the outcome of tonight was. She was at peace while he waited.

'I couldn't stay with Stephan after I found out the truth. Everything that I had with him was a lie. In a way, although you were both acting some kind of role for your own secret purpose, you had always hinted at the truth of your intentions whilst Stephen had flat out deceived everyone. You were always there. Keeping an eye on me and mine even when Stephan's lies stood between us' Not wanting to touch on the night when her necklace returned to her yet she skipped to ' I wanted to find out what could have been between us once the truth was revealed'.

He wasn't able to not touch her now that they had come this far. Raising his hand up he gently caressed her cheek.

'He's gone now. Away with Katherine somewhere. He could come back when he realises what he really wants is a gentler version of Katherine.'

'Is that what you want?'

An anger that was dormant rose within him. He moved his hand that had originally been caressing her cheek so that it went behind her neck pulling her closer to him. Steely eyes bore into her as he growled out in a harsh whisper

'Never' and brought them together for their first real kiss. He brought her to him so that if possible his body might consume her own to live together as one being. To never be separated or tested further now that they had come this far.

'Be mine' he stated, as far from a question as you could get. Grasping on to him to return the press of their bodies, she smiled,

'I already am'

Much later they would realise that his initial declaration had been heard that night. That it had strengthened a growing bud of her own, that lived quite contented in her soul. His desire to confess and then conceal had fermented a strength within her that would never allow to two to be separated.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_I hope you like. Please R & R_


End file.
